


Cowpoke Couture

by womanfromblackwater



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, yeehawgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfromblackwater/pseuds/womanfromblackwater
Summary: You have to dress for the life you want, not the one you have. Tilly knows this better than anyone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Cowpoke Couture

As the wagon bounced over the dirt road, Tilly could hardly contain her excitement. She’d been saving for weeks, ever since the bolt had first caught her eye in the shop window. Yellow cotton, with small flowers dotted across it. The perfect blend of pretty and practical. She had been taken aback by the price, but the beautiful fabric just wouldn’t leave her mind, so she’d started giving up the little luxuries. NShe could live without sweets or trinkets if it meant having that material. She’d even volunteered to spend extra time in town, putting her pickpocketing skills to good use. And now she finally had enough. 

Arthur had barely stopped the wagon when she sprang out, excited to finally make her purchase. Composing herself to enter the shop, Tilly still couldn’t help but smile broadly. She didn’t mind stealing little things that could be sold, but she wanted to be able to be proud of her creations, and that meant paying for her materials. The yellow fabric was just as beautiful as she remembered, and even as she paid for it she was imagining what it would become. 

As a young girl she had mostly sewn from patterns, her cuts and seams determined long before she made them, but as she’d grown she’d begun to create her own designs. There was something about nice clothes that lifted her spirits, let her imagine a completely different life. Even now, bumping back to camp in the rickety wagon, her parcel clutched tightly to her chest, she imagined how she would accent the new dress with ribbon she already had, and maybe some of that lace Mary Beth was saving for “something special.” She knew that what she made would definitely be special. It would be the kind of dress that big city women wore, and one day that would be her. A fancy lady, in Savannah or Richmond or Saint Denis, out for a day of leisure. She would make a dress to dream in.


End file.
